This invention relates to a hand-held, scanning, measuring and recording device useful in the inspection of holes and measurements of gaps of up to about 10 millimeters in diameter and is particularly useful in pupillometry.
Numerous objective methods have been devised for the measurement and recording of the size of the pupil of the human eye as well as of laboratory animals, since pupil size is an important indicator of autonomic nervous system activity and the general physiological state of the subject. These methods have provided quantitative information for monitoring the duration of action of drugs which produce a miotic or mydriatic effect and have been beneficial to anesthesiologists and others in the operating room, intensive care units, and recovery rooms.
However, for many applications, especially in clinical investigations and basic research, a measure of the dynamic response of the pupil to a light stimulus, i.e. light reflex, is required. Included among dynamic pupillometric systems which have been developed for human study are infrared (IR) cinematography (Lowenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,683), IR spot scanning or IR video pupillography. All of these methods require elaborate, expensive and bulky equipment and are not well suited for use in operating rooms and other confined areas. Additionally, these prior art methods and apparatus require considerable set-up time, high initial cost, subject training and skilled maintenance.